digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Crusade
Digimon Crusade is a fan-fiction written by Quentin Harris. It takes place in the summer of 1999 where children from all over the world have been transported to the Digital world in order to fight in the war against Lucemon. The story revolves around seven children, who were the last to come to the Digital World, as they travel to join the Resistance. Plot Summary In the beginnings of the Digital World, King Drasil, the god of the Digital World, created four angelic-like Digimon, to keep order. One of them, Lucemon, who is charged with spreading the world of charged, observed the behavior of Digimon and their fighting nature. He comes to the conclusion that it's in Digimon nature to fight for dominance and that enforcing rash rules will cause to them to rebel. He starts to have doubts and share his views with his comrades, he was punished for his ideals. Eventually, he bonded with a human that had a warped view on life and society. They shared a similar hatred which caused Lucemon to Digivole into the "Serpent". Lucemon caused a war gathering demonic Digimon and Nightmare Soldiers from the Dark Area. The Royal Knights, who serve King Drasil, The ten elemental warriors, who served Homeostasis, along with many other Digimon fought against Lucemon. Many Digimon died and when both sides were at a stale mate King Drasil unleashed an attack that killed everyone on both sides. Lucemon was eventually reborn from the serpent along with six other Digimon. Lucemon decides to bring humans to the Digital World and partnered them with the six other incarnations. After seeing the success of the partnering, he brought more children to the Digital World and partnering them Digimon. In the second Rebellion, Lucemon manage to corrupt Cherubimon and he in turn corrupted Seraphimon. Ophanimon was defeated but managed to disassemble her body before being corrupted. With the angelic Digimon gone, King Drasil went into hibernation to stop itself to be corrupted by the influence of choas spread by the Seven Deadly Sins. Cherubimon corrupted the reincarnation process causing Digimon to be reborn chaotic and evil. In order to help save the Digital World and protect the Human world, Ophanimon and Homeostasis merged together and used their powers to prevent Lucemon to come to the human world and bring children to the Digital World and partner with selected Digimon to save fight against Lucemon. The story revolves around seven kids who were the last to come to the Digital World and were partnered with the prodigies of Darcmon, an agent of Homeostasis, who died at the hands of a corrupted Digimon. Characters {|class="infobox bordered" width="95%" |- ! !! Character !! Digimon !! |- | colspan="5" bgcolor="f9d00f"| |- | rowspan="2" | | Xavier Jones || Veemon |- | colspan="4" | An introverted book worm American boy who, unexpectedly, gets the fantastic adventure he always dreamed about and became more charismatic along the adventure. He is partnered with the energetic and reliable dragon Digimon, Veemon. |- | colspan="5" bgcolor="#851de0"| |- | rowspan="2" | | Brian O'shire || Wizardmon |- | colspan="4" | An intelligent and charismatic British boy with a knack of curiosity. He initial didn't start out with a partner like the other kids but became partnered with the mystical Digimon, Wizardmon later in the adventure. |- | colspan="5" bgcolor="#FF0000"| |- | rowspan="2" | | Silvia Santiago || Hawkmon |- | colspan="4" | An aggressive but motherly Mexican girl who often acts as the voice of reason of the group and often looked after the youngest. She is partnered with the wise and gentlemen-like bird Digimon, Hawkmon. |- | colspan="5" bgcolor="#537ec5"| |- | rowspan="2" | | Oscar Eriksson || Gaomon |- | colspan="4" | A timid Swedish boy who, despite being the youngest in the group, becomes the most courageous along the adventure. He is partnered with the bold and loyal Akita Digimon, Gaomon. |- | colspan="5" bgcolor="#252525"| |- | rowspan="2" | | Sameulu "Sam" Pelesa || Bearmon |- | colspan="4" | A loud-mouth jokester Samoan boy who seeks adventure at every turn but became more responsible along the journey. He is partnered with the clumsy but dependable bear Digimon, Bearmon. |- | colspan="5" bgcolor="#f45905"| |- | rowspan="2" | | Antonio De Marco || Tapirmon |- | colspan="4" | A worrier hypochondriac Italian boy who gets scared at almost everything but became more confident and reliable on the adventure. He is partnered with the virtuous Digimon, Tapirmon. |- | colspan="5" bgcolor="#ffdc34"| |- | rowspan="2" | | Lucy Quinn || Liollmon |- | colspan="4" | A kind and positive Irish girl who does her best to help others. She is partnered with the fierce and steadfast lion Digimon, Liollmon. |-